A New Years Party
by ionawolfrider
Summary: So they spent Christmas together. Thats it right? Sam and Jack still just friends? Second to Christmas Cookies. Now finished. Now edited thank you grub5000 for your time in fixing it.
1. 12 hours down to 4

**_Disclaimer: _**I am but a simple puppet master pulling on the strings. I did not carve the dolls, I just put words in their mouths. Do I make money off of these? No. I just write for my own enjoyment and happily enough I'm share with the rest of the world.

Ok this is after Christmas Cookies and yes there is a third one coming and Yes it is another holiday, the big V day and I not sure what their doing on a strange planet just yet, but it'll come to me and that's enough hints for now.

12 hours to count down:

A new year's party at the SGC was a sight to see. Invitations were sent to all allied worlds telling them they were welcomed to come for the formal party and if they were coming to dress up and were welcome to stay the whole night.

"Thor said he may show up." Jack O'Neill said around a cookie to the rest of SG-1 sitting around the briefing table.

"The To'kra said they can not send anyone, to bad, bet Jacob would have loved to come since he missed out on Christmas." This was put in by Daniel who looked down at his watch.

"Master Bra'tac is bringing Rya'c for the occasion." Teal'c had brought the Jaffa's Rasp's back with him from Chu'lak.

The team turned as one when the General entered the room. "What are you people still doing here? I told you all its formal, now get!" Hammond barked at the close knit group.

"Yes Sir!" O'Neill and Carter said at once getting up from their chairs and saluting, the other two just stood. The Archaeologist went reaching for the last cookie on the plate; the look he got from the Colonel stopped the motion.

"What?" Daniel looked behind him thinking it was someone else his friend was eyeing, when he turned back to finish the grab but the cookie was no longer there. It was making its way up to the mouth of one Jack O'Neill.

"Hey!" Jackson's complain stop its rise.

"What?" Innocently put as Jack headed for the door, the rest on his heels.

"That was my cookie!" Daniel made a reach for the little gingerbread man which had yet to be consumed.

"Hey, I got to it first!" Jack side stepped the reach and bumped into Carter who was walking beside him.

"Sorry." yet be for the word was finished she snatched the cookie out of his hand and dashed down the hall.

"Hey!" Yelled O'Neill and Jackson yelled and ran after her leaving the one amused Jaffa in their wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha Carter made a turn into the locker room with the men on her six.

"It's mine! You can't have it." she sung on the other side of the lockers.

"We'll see about that Major!" Jack motioned for Daniel to the other side of the room as he went the other way leaving the middle open. Sam seeing this dashed through it only to be caught by the quick Colonel around the waist.

"Not so fast!" He grunted picking her off the floor as she actually squealed and giggled. The slower pace of the Jaffa brought him to the door to witness the flailing of arms and legs.

"Teal'c help!" Sam called as Daniel was making his way towards the captured one.

"Don't do it T she has a hostage!" Jack was having a difficult time holding on but loving every minute of it. A slight smile graced the stone face one as he stepped into the fray. His bulk blocked Jackson from freeing the gingerbread man. Teal'c saw the hope cross Sam's face before his right hand caught hers holding the cookie and saw it flee as his left one pluck it from her grasp.

"Traitor!" She laughed, and then all three watched head disappear into the maw of the dark Jaffa.

"Hey!" All three said as he chewed with the smile only they ever saw.

"No fair T!" Jack put his Second in command down on her feet.

"Nothing is fair in war O'Neill." Strong hands broke the torso in half then put the legs into the waiting mouth.

"But it was mine!" Jackson gave a little whine. "I was going to dip him in coffee!" This sent the two air force officers laughing again as they got their civilian cloths.

"This is a most interesting taste." The arms followed to where the rest had vanished with Daniel watching, a sad look on his face.

Sam disappeared into a change room and the guys changed, grabbing their coats they went to the elevator for her. Teal'c was going with Daniel to pick up a tux so he had on a black wool cap over his tattoo. Sam met up with them and they all headed to the surface. Sam and Jack watched as the other two drove off standing beside their vehicle. Jack looked over the hood of his truck and smiled at the blond, his eyes no longer hid his feelings for her, her own blue ones reflecting the same. Neither said a word, they knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 hours to count down:

Jack O'Neill stood under the to shower and took his time as he washed, feeling no need to rush for his tux hung on the door handle to his room and his dress blues hung off the top, both were clean and both were equally itchy and uncomfortable. Stepping out he wrapped a towel around his middle and looked into the fogged mirror. His five o'clock shadow was just making an appearance so he took a blade to it anyway. Half way threw his phone rang, picking it up shaving cream got all over it.

"O'Neill. " get to the point command voice normal got it except with Daniel.

"Jack, Teal'c just reminded me that Hammond said you could ware your blues." rasping indicated Jack decided to continue to shave. "He said and I'm quoting the big guy here.'It would be most pleasing to the eyes if all the males wore the same thing.' Jack? Jack!" rushing water over the water proof phone spoke to the end of the shave.

"Yes Danny boy. What's the point?" He was now standing in front of the suits.

"Just ware the tux Jack. Rumour has it the president is stopping by." The colonel rolled his eyes

"I don't know where you get your information, but the general told us all the big guy can't make it."

"Yeah I know, just ware the..." Jack hung up on his friend because he had heard a car pull into his drive. Heading down the stairs he heard the door handle turn, open and close before he made it to the hall. Standing there in his hallway shaking the snow from her hair was a vary distrust Major.

"Sam?" her name a question bring her to face him in nothing but a towel.

"I can't find it! Jack! I lost it!" She was near tears as her hands gripped her arms.

"Easy there." his own taking her in for a comfort hug which helped but chilled him in the process. He moved her to the couch and sat her down.

"I looked everywhere at home and it's not there." he pushed her hair from her face and imagined her house in shambles making him grin.

"You can look around here but I have to put something on before I freeze." Sam looked at him and blushed

"Sorry, go ahead, I'll look." Jack patted her knee before pushing off to get dressed.

Again he stood before the two suits when his cell went off again, retrieving it from the bed where he had tossed it he answered.

"Ware the tux, Jack." sounded before he could speak then Daniel hung up. That man had the best and worst timing in history.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sounds from down stairs could be heard coming up the stairs and when he reached the living room he stood in shock. The mess he had imagined her place must look like was nothing compared to this. The couch was in pieces, along with the side seats, cushions were everywhere, pictures were tipped, magazines were scattered and the one responsible was starting into the kitchen, her normally controlled composure was gone.

"Sam for cryin' out loud! Stop!" An order given by a colonel and followed by the major, her hands struggling against one another as she stood near hopeless.

"I can't find it!" Stepping over and around the mess he grabber her shoulders and shook her.

"Get a grip Carter!" Her eyes that had been tearing cleared as she put herself back together.

"I'm sorry Sir." She was rewarded with a crushing hug.

"It's ok, we'll find it, and it wouldn't have gotten far." he gave a mischievous grin and pulled her to the front door. Taking her coat off the wall handed it to her. "But after the party."

She saw him in his tux and knew it was time to dress and get to the SGC herself. "I'll come back and help clean up." She dug around for her keys.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled her 1000 watt smiles for him melting his heart just a little bit more. He watched her go then went back for the tux jacket he had left in his room, pulling it on he felt something in the pocket. Smiling he pulled on the dress coat and headed for the base.

xxxxxxxxxxx

5 hours to count down:

Daniel and Teal'c were waiting by the elevator when he sauntered in.

"Thank god, you wore the tux!" Daniels words near brought a grin to the colonels face

"Indeed." Teal'c single word did.

"Oh come on guys, what's wrong with the blues?" they headed on down to the spare quarters so Jack could put his bag away. No one was allowed to drive home this night.

"You fidget too much when you ware the blues. Not that you don't always fidget!" Daniel led them from Jack's room on to the briefing room. Jack sat in his usual chair and gave a glance over to the one that would be occupied by his second.

"She has yet to arrive, O'Neill." Teal'c's words just had Jack rolling his eyes. Out the window the Stargate begun to spin and a voice over the com announced it was an off world activation. The three men headed down the stair case and stood by the General as the dressed up tech announced that an I.D.C code came through.

"Open the iris." Hammond wore his blues along with his awards.

"All decked out I see. Almost like Christmas again." Jacks joke had the others chuckling "And yet distinguish Sir." He finished as Hammond gave his Colonel a look saying not right now. Shifting back on his heels Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave a look of his own saying what. SG-6 stepped thought the gate as the banter continued followed by a couple of allies for the party.

"Excuse me." The general went off to do his duties.

"Let's head to the party." With that Jack led his team out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 1/2 hours to count down:

Dinner was going to be served before the dancing and the mess hall found its self filling up. Cooks were busy and Jack kept bugging them till finally the whole SG team was told to leave. O'Neill huffed, Daniel cradled a stolen cup of coffee and Teal'c just raised an eye brow at it all in amusement. The only place they had yet to be kicked out of was the infirmary, Jacks least favourite place in the base.

"Janet should be done now." Daniel's voice sounded hopeful. They rounded the corner and saw the go away sign posted by the doctor herself. Braver then most Jack knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" It was Janet's get to it voice and having been under her care long enough had Jack answering right away.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Go away!" two of the men looked shocked the last just raised his brow and tilted his head.

"What?" Jack was pushing it and he knew it.

"I've got a shot with your name on it ready if you don't leave!" Her voice threatened through the door. Daniel was already stepping back not wanting the threaten needle. The Jaffa also stepped back as Jack went for the door handle and gave it a slow turn. It was rewarded with three different female screams and a thunk of the dead bolt.

"You're going to get it O'Neill!" But he was no longer there, neither were the other two for they were once again hot on his retreating heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 hours to count down:

Tables were set, guests were being seated and the light begun to lower for the meal when the missing doctor came through the door she was followed by her adopted daughter and then the missing member of SG-1. Janet had drawn the attention at first with her red dress but as soon as the blue eyed blond came in wearing the silk blue dress with the slit up to her hip. All the men in the room were shocked by their beauty but Jacks eyes were for Sam only and he was pleased with him self for schooling his reactions in to a simple announce at her for being late. Gliding over to the table she smiled and sat in the free chair beside him, Janet and Cassie took up seats beside Daniel and Teal'c. Jacks head began to spin as the scent of lilac drifted around him, her favourite shampoo. One that had once been left in the shower room and he made the mistake of using it, causing the rumours to spread.

"Your late." not as snappy as he would have licked but it shocked the rest of the table that he was able to speak at all.

"I had a few things to do." Sam replied as if everything was normal causing Cassie to giggle, the Jaffa brow to raise, the archaeologist to look confuse and the CMO to grin. Hammond at the front began the mass introductions and allowed the food to come forth. The meal was wonderful and exotic, for foods from off world had been brought in for all to try. Near the end of the meal a commotion out in the hall drew everyone's attention; Hammond had left only moments before. Conversation broke out all over the mess hall as to what was happening though it all fell silent as Thor beamed in next to Jack.

"Thor buddy! You made it." a greeting to the small grey alien.

"You did invite me, O'Neill" I am sorry if I am late." The Asgard voice was always a little hushed and before the rest of SG-1 could say hello General Hammond came back in demanding attention.

"Lady's and Gentlemen of the SGC the President would like to say a few words." As the inductions finished the man who ran the country stepped in. All those in the military stood to attention and saluted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. 3 hours down to New Years

3 hours to count down:

The president could only stay a few minutes and shook the hands of the SG 1 and the allies that had come, first of course being Thor. Dancing followed and before Jack could ask his second in command for a dance an airman did, no other options for her Sam said yes leaving the table and her friends.

"You out rank him Colonel." Janet stated as the grey hair man turned back to the table with a shrug not realizing he had turned to watch.

"There are other songs tonight." The team had nothing else to say to that so Daniel turned to the red haired woman beside him.

"Would you care to dance Doctor?" she held out her hand out for him to take

"Why thank you Doctor." Daniel led her out to the dance floor.

Cassandra asked Teal'c leaving him alone at the table to watch. Each time a song ended someone else would ask Carter for a dance and each time she would look over to Jack and see him looking else where, sigh and say yes hoping he would come and pull rank sending all the airmen running. Sam had thought Jack wasn't going to leave her alone for the party since he had been very chatty during supper. Sam smiled at thinking the word chatty and Jack in the same thought. The air man she was currently dancing with thought it was something to which he had said, but she pulled away and said she was sorry. Jack had just left and she was going to follow. It took her a few minutes to cross the room for each person she passed wish to talk to her, when she finally made it out into the hall free of crowded bodies she landed back to the wall and took a deep breath of the blessedly cooler air. Jack wasn't waiting as she had hoped and with out thinking the Major headed to the gate room, not sure where he might have gone. It was eerie to be walking down the halls when no one was about. Coming to the gate room she heard the chevrons engaging and ran up the stairs to the control room and found her CO sitting at the computer typing in the commands.

"Sir? What's going on?" Carter moved toward the standing computers.

"Don't worry Carter, there's nothing wrong with me." He looked up from the keyboard and grinned.

"How can I trust you?" her hand was easing up now to grab the zat gun hidden behind the computers. The worm hole engaged as it did so jack stood so fast she didn't have a chance. He had her pinned against the wall; his brown eyes looked at her with out his walls as his body pressed hers to the wall.

"Just trust me." he smiled as her body relaxed "Now I have a call to finish if you don't mind." Leaving her to sit once more at the computer his fingers flew over the keyboard sending out a previously recorded message. The transmission finished and the worm hole disengaged and O'Neill turned once more to the Major wearing one of those "I'm doing something I shouldn't but will anyway" grins and she couldn't help but ask.

"What are you up to?" he hadn't moved from the chair so she took the one next to him.

"Oh nothing special." He reached into his pocket and brought out the silver chain that held a blue stone heart surrounded by tiny diamonds that sparkled even in the artificial light of the base. Her eye lit up and she gave him one of her 1000 watt smiles making his own heart ache.

"You found it!" a motion from his hand moved her forward so he could place it around her neck once more. Lilac once more drifted around him as he finished clasping it. She pulled back and a pale hand touched the heart as it nestled warmed against her. Sam opened her mouth to speak but the Stargate started to spin and oddly enough the alarm did not sound. She stood startled as did the colonel but he was expecting it.

"Go down there." he gave her a gentle shove towards the stairs. Sam looked at him as he wore that mischievous grin but she trusted her Co so she went to the gate room.

As she came to the door a man was standing there before a shimmering blue event horizon stood a man worn with age and experience wearing To'kra clothing and a nervous look about him. When the woman stepped into the room the blue horizon disappeared at first she was hesitant moving into the room, her blue eyes around before landing on the old man.

"Sam" His voice was hesitant as were his movement.

"Dad?" She was questioning her own eyes but it didn't stop her from running to the bottom of the ramp to meet up with her father. They hugged and her father looked her up and down.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. Can you forgive a foolish old man?" he held her from him watching her face.

"Oh Dad, of course!" They talked and she pulled him to the party where everyone welcomed him

"Jacob, glad you could make it!" General Hammond slapped the Tok'ra's back and shook his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 hour to count down:

The party was starting to get louder as Jack sat in the corner watching his friends enjoy themselves. His eyes followed the father and daughter a crossed the dance floor. Daniel and Janet landed in chairs beside him laughing at something Cassie had said. Both would have to be drunk.

"Jack! Can't you believe Jacob made it? No one could get through the Tok'ra to invite him." Daniel leaned in to make him self heard better.

"Did you see Sam's new necklace? Her dad must have brought it." This came from Janet who put a hand on the drunken archaeologist's leg to turn the attention back to her, slightly jealous.

"She does look great." Danny kept it up. "Come on Jack, you haven't danced at all tonight." His thumb jerked to the blond in blue. "She'd say yes if you asked her." Janet gave the space monkey a slap on the shoulder.

"Stop that He's to chicken to ask." She looked Jack right in the eyes as she challenged him. The song ended father and daughter came over to the table and sat. Sam took Jacks other side her father beside her.

"Beats dancing with fly boys!" Carter said and they all laughed and got caught up with Jacob but soon Janet pulled Daniel back to the floor, leaving Jack to carry on without them. Not long after that Hammond came for his old friend to chat alone at a different table. Alone in a dark corner with Sam, Jack finally asked her to dance.

Out on the floor arms around one another they ignored the whispers and knowing looks.

"Thank you Jack." Her voice was low so none but him could hear. When she said his name he pulled her close as they danced. He knew why she was thanking him but he asked anyway.

"For what?" She gave a sigh

"You know." She looked over to her father talking with Teal'c and General Hammond.

"Oh that. I figured they owned us and the least they could do was send the most respect Tok'ra to our little gathering." He looked down as she rested her head on his shoulder. "And if he happened to be a relation it wouldn't hurt our relationship with them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes to count down:

Dancing so close in front of the whole SGC, many who would be drunk had the whole room gossiping more about them. Rumours were flying fast and Jack no longer cared and he rested his head upon hers letting the sweet lilac take his mind from what he shouldn't do, to what he was going to do. More couples crowded the floor, Daniel and Janet to their left, Teal'c and Cassie to their right all wearing the look, the about time look neither could stand.

"Let's get some air." Moving apart Jack led the way out to the hall and then to the briefing room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes to count down:

Much to Sam's surprise the briefing room was full of candles. They covered cabinets, window stills and the table. Jack couldn't have been alone in this set up Sam couldn't help but thing; her eyes roamed the room noting the cameras were covered and the middle of the table was bare but for a small box covered by a black cloth.

"Sam." He sighed the first time all night he allowed himself to say her name and her attention was drawn back to him. He clicked the CD player on and soft classical music began to play and she smiled and stepped into his waiting arms. O'Neill didn't let the dancing distract him for long though her fingers playing along the back of his neck did their best.

"Jack there's something on your mind." He grinned

"You know me." Her hand rested over his heart.

"And yet you manage to surprise me." She looked up and met his chocolate brown gaze. They were filled with such intense emotions that she had only seen twice before. Once when they were about to die on Apophis's ship on opposite sides of a force field and again when the za'tarc device forced them to admit those hidden feelings for each other. Both times she didn't shy from them as she didn't this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 minutes to count down:

Jack had only loved two women in his life. His first wife never could look him in the eyes when he let down his walls so it was no surprise that she finally left him after Charlie died. The woman he now held always held his gaze since the day she walked into the briefing room, now she would search it out and mirror it within her blue eyes when no one else was watching. A dance more complicated had taken a toll on them both. He was now going to end it. Moving her to the table he stood her before the cloth covered box. Reaching he drew it off with out hesitation. It reviled a black velvet box. Her eyes were glued to it as long fingers picked it up and held it out to the trembling woman who hadn't noticed the box sat upon a pale folder with classified stamped on it. So sure of him self he opened it. Blue eyes grew three times bigger and filled with tears. Her voice wavered as she said his name.

"Jack?" full of question and hope

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 minutes to count down:

"Sam I nearly lose you every time we step through that gate. I can no longer bare the thought that we will never have a chance. I want to know that each time our lives are in danger that at least I've had the chance to wake up beside you each morning, to fall asleep with you in my arms." He went down on both knees as he held the sparkling ring in its nest, pain ran through his bad knee but he wouldn't feel it. Colonel Jack O'Neill never begged but here he was on his knees heart pounding and it was laced with fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 minute to count down:

His words washed over her rocking her from all thought. Then he went to his knees and knew of the pain he would be feeling but he didn't show it. Her eyes no longer on the ring but his face up turned to her. He took another breath.

"Samantha Marie Carter would you share the rest of your life with me and make me your husband?" Shock moved her to her knees in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 seconds to count down:

Her hands came up to his face tracing the scare over his left eye and his eyes closed as he moved into her gentle touch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 seconds to count down:

The mess hall was full; bodies close hands were held, smiles all around and the count down began. No one missed the Colonel or the Major.

10

"Jack" she wasn't thinking now

9

"Nothing." His heart stopped and her mind was made up.

8

"Would." Noting could stop them now.

7

"Make."

6

"Me."

5

"Happier." He heart began again and his eyes opened

4

"Then."

3

"To."

2

"Be with you."

1

"Forever."

His arms enclosed her and their lips touched. Soft and gentle at first and it moved into passion

"Happy New Years!" The cheer erupted from the mess hall. Daniel having explained the New Year's tradition of kissing to Teal'c took Doctor Frasier in his arms and kissed her as others around the room began kissing one another, mostly pecks on the cheek but others like Jackson took advantage of the tradition. Feeling slightly left out the Jaffa looked at Cassie who was also not taking part. She looked at him and smiled, pulling at his arm to lower him she gave the silent one a peck on the cheek and got him to grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Aftermath

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 hour into:

Teal'c helped his friend to his bed, since Daniel could no longer walk on his own, Janet was laid next to him.

"Where's Sam?" Cassie asked closing the door on the two passed out. "And Jack, I haven't seen them in awhile."

The two aliens stopped and looked at one another and Cassie giggled.

"I believe they have things to talk about." Teal'c waved the giggling girl child to her room. He continued on and found Hammond helping a lost airman into a cot.

"Teal'c? Aren't you going to bed?" He closed the door and fell instep.

"I have a place to do Kel'nor'rem arranged." He gave a small bow to the general who smiled and went to his own room. No other souls bothered the Jaffa as he made his way. Mounting the stairs to the briefing room, he found it almost as he had left it. The candles were shorter and the items on the table were gone and the pair with them. A smile played a crossed the dark face as he begun to relight the candles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His heart beat was slow and content as pale fingers played a crossed his scars tracing each one in the pale light of the moon as it shone through the cabin window, her blond hair lay softly against him as she listened to his heart beating under her. One of his arms pillowed beneath her lightly stroking her back the other pushed a stray hair from her face behind her ear, turning it to look at him. Emotions long hidden behind deep chocolate brown eyes took in the sight of her looking back at him.

"Sam." A whisper, a promise, more then that it was her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So many little dents, marks in time on his body, some she knew when he had gotten others not at all. She was content laying on him, listening to his heart beat as his beautiful hands caressed her back in the after glow. Never did his hands stop for the other moved a stray lock of hair behind her ear then made her look at him.

"Sam." Her heart beat faster as she looked back at him with her unguarded sapphire eyes. It was a whisper spoken under the New Year. It was a promise of things to come. More then that it was her name spoken in love unfettered by the man that had given his life for hers more then once and would do it again when the need arose.

"Jack." So unfamiliar to her tongue yet so right. His body shiver beneath her and his arms closed around her. The night was long from over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor's ship orbited the earth as it had been for the last 48 hours. Thor himself sat looking at the blue green world; a finger resting in a teepee in what Jack would say was Mr. Burns. Then North American continent filled the view. He had beamed in late to the party so questions could not be asked and to make O'Neill worry some. How simple creatures of earth had seemed back then, Thor thought. He couldn't help himself but feel proud in helping them along the evolutionary path. He needed Jack and Sam to be happy. The little grey man had plans if something should stop those two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel snored softly his arms had found their way around the soft woman beside him, clueless to all going on in the first light of the New Year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 hours into:

SG-1 sat around the briefing room table, Daniel hunched around his fifth cup of coffee grumpy with his hang over. The hand print on his face had faded but didn't stop Jack from making fun of the space monkeys wandering hands. Sam was sitting back glaring at the archaeologist for his wandering hand groped her best friend in his half woken state. Teal'c was silent as ever watching the interplay going on. His candles were all back in his room as if they had never left, his eyes moved from the Major to the Colonel unable to see the difference from the day before.

Jack was leaning forward cracking jokes at Daniel seeing how far he could push it, when he made one too many he got a kick under the table from the coffee-aholic. Sighing he leaned back in his chair with pen in hand not only was he out of kicking range but he could see her better. Grinning he began to tap the pen watching as Carter became more annoyed by it and just as she was about to snatch it from him the general came up the stairs. The Gate could be heard shutting down, the last of their allies gone home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

George looked at his flagship team and his eyes narrowed. It was just like any other day and he had the feeling something was going on, other then the mishap between the Doctor and the Doctor. Shrugging his mental shoulders he knew that the team was a well oiled and worked best with out micromanagement. They also happened to be the only team not to have lost any of their members.

"All right people. It's a new year, let's get to work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
